Audition
Audition is the twenty-third episode, and the first episode of season 2, of Glee. It aired on September 21, 2010 in America. Filming started on July 28, 2010. This episode marks the appearance of Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans and Charice Pempengco as Sunshine Corazon. Plot Following New Directions' loss at Regionals, the glee club members attempt to recruit new students to bolster their competition performances. Upon learning that Nationals will be held in New York this year, the Glee kids sing Jay-z's "Empire State of Mind" at lunch in hopes of recruiting new members. However, their performance is met by little to no reaction whatsoever, unless you count a girl "admiring Rachel" and a blond jock tapping his foot whilst enjoying their music. While attempting to recruit people for the Glee club, Rachel encounters a Filipino girl named "Sunshine" in one of the school's bathrooms. Rachel sings Lady GaGa's "Telephone" with Sunshine in the school bathroom, and is intimidated by her performance. Rachel directs Sunshine to a crack house instead of the auditorium in an attempt to sabotage her. After a grilling interrogation from Mr. Schuester, Tina, and Mike, she reconsiders her behavior and asks Sunshine to rejoin the club. In her glee club audition. Sunshine later auditions successfully, impressing the club members with her rendition of "Listen" from the movie Dreamgirls. Artie, who is disabled, asks Finn to help him join the football team in order to to win back Tina, who has broken up with him to date Mike. Finn agrees to help, after Artie tells him that if he was launched down the field in his wheelchair, he would be like a human battering ram. In a locker room, Finn encourages Sam to audition after overhearing him singing Every Rose Has Its Thorn in the shower. However, Sam declines to audition due to the low social status of the glee club members. Shannon Beiste is appointed as the new coach of McKinley High's failing football team, resulting in reductions to the glee and cheerleading budgets in favor of the football team, which Sue and Will are enraged by. Will and Sue team up, hoping to drive Beiste out of the school. Amidst her scheming with Will, Sue also demotes Santana from her position as head cheerleader after learning she has had breast implants, replacing her with Quinn. In one of McKinley High's hallways, Santana and Quinn have a confrontation, resulting in a fight in between the two cheerleaders. However, Will breaks the fight up, leaving Quinn fuming. Coach Beiste believes that Finn is colluding against her by forcing her to reject a disabled student, and drops Finn from the team, appointing Sam as the new quarterback. Will is unable to convince her to take Finn back, but realizes that his hostile behavior is hurting his new colleague. Later, he defends her from a sexual harassment accusation by Brittany, and apologizes, re-earning Sue's enmity. In the teacher's lounge, Sue attempts to serve Shannon Beiste "poop cookies" disguised as chocolate chip cookies, which Will is against, thus making Beiste not eat them, making Sue furious. As a spiteful act of her refueled rivalry, Sue contacts Dustin Goolsby, the new director of Vocal Adrenaline. Dustin is able to secure permanent US residency for Sunshine and her mother on the proviso that she joins his club. Sunshine confesses that she felt driven out of New Directions by Rachel's hostile behaviour. After admitting that she values herself above the other club members, Rachel sings "What I Did for Love" from A Chorus Line alone in the auditorium, before heading to the choir room to apologize. =Featured Music= *"Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys. Sung by New Directions. *"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison. Sung by Sam. *"Telephone" by Lady Gaga featuring Beyonce. Sung by Sunshine and Rachel. *"Getting to Know You" from The King & I. Sung by Tina. *"[[Billionaire|'Billionaire']]" by Travie McCoy featuring Bruno Mars. Sung by Sam and New Directions (guys). *"Listen" by Beyonce. Sung by Sunshine. *"What I Did for Love" from A Chorus Line. Sung by Rachel. Guest Stars *[[Chord Overstreet|'Chord Overstreet']] as Sam Evans *'Charice Pempengco '''as Sunshine Corazon *'Dot Jones''' as Shannon Beiste *'Cheyenne Jackson' as Dustin Goolsby Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Glee (TV series) Category:New Directions Category:Audition Category:Glee Episodes Category:Sunshine Corazon Category:Sam Evans Category:New Directions members Category:Glee Category:Character Images Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mike Chang Category:New Directions Category:Lady Gaga Category:Beyoncé